In the jewelry art relating to necklaces various types of connectors have been adjustably interposed between the free ends of the strand in the front of the wearer for a desired ornamental effect. Shoelace neckties of this same type have been heretofore employed with a slidable clip interposed between the free ends thereof and adjustably mounted thereon for regulating the shape of the necklace or tie.